vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-2845
] Summary SCP-2845, also known as The Deer, is a Keter-class anomalous entity that possesses the appearance of a large deer with a human face along with a large ring of ice particles floating behind the back of its head, which is interrupted at regular intervals by seven orbs composed of metallic hydrogen/helium. SCP-2845 arrived on Earth from the broken off fragment of a comet which landed in the Pacific Ocean. Upon traveling 124 km over a course of 72 hours to the California coast, SCP-2845 proved hostile. After a 19-day continuous artillery bombardment from a combination of the United States military, the Foundation and the Global Occult Coalition was temporarily stopped via an unknown event, SCP-2845 traveled unimpeded across the Sierra Nevada mountains while bombardment eventually recommenced. The entity was finally contained through unknown means and Site-100 was constructed around it. SCP-2845 is kept in containment by Foundation staff through the performance of a gruesome ritual that must be regularly conducted in order to make the creature believe that it is contained. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 5-B Name: SCP-2845, The Deer Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Keter-class SCP, deity Powers and Abilities: Matter Manipulation (can instantaneously transmute matter at will within its line of sight, most commonly into various forms of hydrogen and helium. Conservation of mass is applied to transmuted material and any material affected will not disperse or intermix with non-transmuted material. Transmutations remain stable even when they normally wouldn't, such as liquid metallic hydrogen at room temperature), can create large metal pillars and hurl them at enemies presumably via telekinesis, can turn humans into large flesh pillars (known as SCP-2845-1) which can communicate with one another and some of which are mobile. Attack Potency: Unknown (hard to truly gauge, as it fights more with hax than with raw power), possibly Planet level (an alternate reality version of SCP-2845 fought against both its reality's version of The Gate Guardian and an as-of-yet unnamed giant eldritch worm monster within the depths of the abandoned Site-13) Speed: Below Human travel speed while walking, reaction speed is likely much higher but currently unknown. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown to its fullest extent, but at least City level (withstood a 19-day continuous bombardment from combined US military, Foundation and GOC assets) and has thus far proved impervious to physical harm. Additionally, SCP-2845 usually protects itself with a transmuted area of matter with a 5 meter radius. Possibly Planet level (fought the Gate Guardian in an alternate reality) Stamina: Unknown Range: Typically fights using transmuted matter within a diameter of 5 meters and a height of 60-80 meters, created cones typically have a height of 100 - 150 meters and a base of anywhere from 1 - 30 meters, however these are averages and SCP-2845 can utilize smaller or larger areas of transmuted matter and possesses a maximum range of at least 10km on single targets with its abilities. Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Presumably, SCP-2845 is intelligent, albeit with a very alien mindset. Foundation staff are able to deceive it into believing that it is contained through the use of a prolonged ritual, which must be regularly performed in order to maintain the facade of containment. So long as the ritual continues, SCP-2845 cannot comprehend the concept of escaping its containment. Weaknesses: None known. Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Category:Unknown Gender Category:Gods Category:Monsters Category:Matter Users Category:Metal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5